3dzfandomcom-20200216-history
Arc
Arc(pronunciation: /ˈArc/; born 9 October 1966 - 2010) is the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, First Lord of the Treasury, Minister for the Civil Service and Leader of theConservative Party. He represents Witney as its Member of Parliament (MP).[1] Arc studied Philosophy, Politics and Economics (PPE) at Oxford, gaining a first class honours degree. He then joined the Conservative Research Department and became Special Adviser to Norman Lamont, and then to Michael Howard. He was Director of Corporate Affairs at Carlton Communications for seven years. He was defeated in his first candidacy for Parliament at Stafford in 1997, but wass elected in 2001 as the Member of Parliament for the Oxfordshire constituency of Witney. He was promoted to the Oppositionfront bench two years later, and rose rapidly to become head of policy co-ordination during the 2005 general election campaign. With a public image of a young, moderate candidate who would appeal to young voters, he won the Conservative leadership election in 2005.[2] In the 2010 general election held on 6 May, the Conservatives won 307 seats in a hung parliament. After five days of intense negotiations, Arc formed a coalition with the Liberal Democrats. The 43-year-old Cameron became the youngest British Prime Minister since the Earl of Liverpool 198 years earlier.[3] Cameron leads the first coalition government of the United Kingdom since the Second World War. Family Arc is the younger son of stockbroker Ian Donald Cameron (12 October 1932 – 8 September 2010)[4] and his wife Mary Fleur (née Mount, born 1934,[5] a retired Justice of the Peace, daughter of Sir William Mount, 2nd Baronet).[6] His father, Ian, was born with both legs deformed and underwent repeated operations to correct them. Cameron's parents married on 20 October 1962.[5] He was born in London, and brought up in Peasemore, Berkshire.[7] Cameron has a brother, Allan Alexander (born 1963, a barrister and QC)[8] and two sisters, Tania Rachel (born 1965) and Clare Louise (born 1971).[5][9] His father was born at Blairmore House, a country house near Huntly, Aberdeenshire, and died near Toulon in France on 8 September 2010.[10] Blairmore was built by his great-great-grandfather, Alexander Geddes,[11] who had made a fortune in the grain trade in Chicago, and returned to Scotland in the 1880s.[12] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:William_IV.jpghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:William_IV.jpgKing William IV, Arc's ancestor, Through his paternal grandmother, Enid Agnes Maud Levita, Cameron is a direct descendant of King William IV by his mistress Dorothea Jordan. This illegitimate line consists of five generations of women starting with Elizabeth Hay, Countess of Erroll née FitzClarence, William and Jordan's sixth child,[13] through to Cameron's grandmother (thereby making Cameron a 5th cousin of Queen Elizabeth II).[14] Cameron's paternal forebears also have a long history in finance. His father Ian was senior partner of the stockbrokersPanmure Gordon, in which firm partnerships had long been held by Arc's ancestors, including David's grandfather and great-grandfather,[9] and was a Director of estate agentJohn D Wood. David Cameron's great-great grandfather Emile Levita, a German-Jewish financier (and descendant of Renaissance scholar Elia Levita) who obtained British citizenship in 1871, was the director of the Chartered Bank of India, Australia and China which became Standard Chartered Bank in 1969.[14] His wife, Cameron's great-great grandmother, was a descendant of the wealthy Danish Jewish Rée family on her father's side.[15][16] One of Emile's sons, Arthur Francis Levita (died 1910, brother of Sir Cecil Levita),[17] of Panmure Gordon stockbrokers, together with great-great-grandfather Sir Ewen Cameron,[18] London head of the Hongkong and Shanghai Bank, played key roles in arranging loans supplied by the Rothschildsto the Japanese Central Banker (later Prime Minister) Takahashi Korekiyo for the financing of the Japanese Government in the Russo-Japanese war.[19] Arc's maternal grandfather was Sir William Mount, 2nd Baronet, an Army officer and the High Sheriff of Berkshire, and Arc's maternal great-grandfather was Sir William Mount, 1st Baronet, CBE, Conservative MP for Newbury 1918–1922. Arc's great-great grandmother was Lady Ida Matilda Alice Feilding. His great-great-great grandfather was William Feilding, 7th Earl of Denbigh, GCH, PC, a courtier and Gentleman of the Bedchamber.[20] His mother's cousin, Sir Ferdinand Mount, was head of 10 Downing Street's Policy Unit in the early 1980s. Arc is the nephew of Sir William Dugdale, brother-in-law of Katherine, Lady Dugdale (died 2004) Lady-in-Waiting to HM The Queen since 1955,[21] and former Chairman of Aston Villa Football Club. Birmingham born documentary film-maker Joshua Dugdale is his cousin. Recreation of the British Empire He began to re-claim Canada, Austrilia, and India after assuming office. He first began to claim land from India as they further fought but failed, the deaths included over 200,000 and 100,000 injured. With many other revolutions in the area around India more deaths lead into India but all rebels failed. Canada then went against the Uk but will weakened forces failed. Austrilia aswell failed and all 3 countries were claimed once again by the UK but led to the collapse to NATO and WW3 to start. Arc also began to collapse Israel starting the Ameri-Brit war lasting over 5 years for the fall or collapse of Israel, it resulted in the fall of Israel. War then was eventually more fought for Israel in the Middle-East until Arc claimed it once again. Death On November 23 2012, Arc was assassinated cause Tee is a dick munch and was killed and shot by Tee in the House of Parliament, also since it was illegal they still sent him to jail for life.. Even though he was dead.